Miscellaneous Misadventures
by MarshmallowPeepGod
Summary: Oh, the whoahs of being a yami...or hikari for that matter. Watch as randomness and stupidity ensues in these spinning tales of bravery, love, humor and insanity. May cause laughter, wet pants, loss of brain cells, loss of limbs, diarreha, and death. END
1. Chapter 1

Miscellaneous Misadventures

Installment 1: Bakura at Dunkin Donuts

Ryou was thirsty, he decided while walking down the street, his yami in tow. The only place near by was a Dunkin Donuts, to his dismay. Ryou was hoping more for a lemonade stand, because they were generally cheaper and would give Bakura a lesser chance of causing havoc. But Bakura did not seem to notice his light's predicament, seeing as he was trailing behind, mumbling about green dogs… or mongooses or something.

'_What ever,'_ Ryou thought as he headed towards Dunkin Donuts.

As they walked in Bakura seemed slightly surprised. His hikari did not let him in to civil establishments all that often for some reason unknown to him.

"OK, Bakura. I want you to behave. Do you want a coffee?"

"Yah, whatever," Bakura answered.

Ryou placed their order, not wanting his yami to try and order for himself. It wouldn't go well. When the drinks came he regretted not getting his Yami a decaf. But it was too late now, seeing as he had already handed to drink to Bakura. Said tomb thief headed over to the small table with straws and extra sugar as Ryou looked for a place to sit. Spotting a table, he turned around to find that the kiosk was now missing all the sugar packets, straws and spoons. He could see Bakura's pockets bulging and sweat-dropped.

Unfortunately, one employee seemed to notice what Bakura had done as well. And was not happy about it, judging by the way he was marching over. He told the yami that he could not just take everything because other people needed it as well.

"Fuck off," was Bakura's polite response, which only infuriated the poor overworked underpaid college student even more. We'll call him Roger.

"Look, you albino freak, just put SOME BACK!" Roger said, trying and failing to keep his cool.

"How about NO! I paid ENOUGH for this GOD DAMN COFFEE to justify me taking some SHIT worth about THREE DOLLARS!"

Roger aimed a punch at Bakura, but missed because of Bakura's awesome fighting skills of ancient DOOM! Then, Bakura was mad and messed with poor Roger's head, making the college boy lose it and attack all the donuts with a hockey stick that was lying on the ground. Those poor innocent donuts! What did they ever do to you, Roger?

At this point, everyone in the building was a little scared and hurrying out of the building, while Ryou broke character and started screaming at his yami, dumping his coffee on the 3000-and-something year old thief's head.

Needless to say they were banned from any Dunkin Donuts franchise for the next millennia. Oh well. That's what you get, Ryou.

OK, peoples, whatch'a think? Good, bad? It's not yaoi or anything, just pure stupidity.

Ryou: angry What the FUCK?

Peepz: HEY! Don't Swear in front of the FUCKING BABY! holding niece

Su: DON'T WORRY! My new inventi—

Everyone: NO! No inventions!

Bakura: heh, I love reeking havoc.

Peepz: Well that's all people. Please review or whatever! Only if you want, though!

_**Further Notes**_

Ok, so this is going to be just random stories; Misadventures of people from YUGIOH. I might make other things like this for other fandoms; like Death Note, Ouran, Harry Potter, and basically whatever else I'm in to.

Luffles,

_**MPG, Your One True God**_


	2. How Bakura Wrecked Christmas

_**A YuGiOh Christmas Carol, or How Bakura Wrecked Christmas**_

_**By: MarshmallowPeepGod**_

On Christmas Eve Night,

Bakura awoke with a fright,

As he heard a loud noise from above

He climbed on the roof,

Where he saw many a hoof,

And a fat man in a red suit

"Who are you" he exclaimed,

And Santa felt quite ashamed

At being caught by a teenage boy

"Young boy" Santa said,

"you should get back to bed,

Or you won't get a present tonight!"

"Who are you calling young?"

Bakura said with a sharp tongue

"I'll let you know I'm 3000 years old!"

"Pish posh, that's a lie,"

Santa said with a cry,

And threw his toys to the ground

Bakura was mad,

And also quite sad,

And frowned at the old man before him

He picked up his ring,

That monstrous thing,

And Santa began to tremble

And out of the ground,

Came Diabound,

Who sent Santa into the Shadows

And then the Next morning,

The kids were in mourning,

Because they had no presents to open

**Author's Notes:** Hey people, just something for Christmas… even though I'm Jewish…

Luffles, Teh Peepz


	3. Chapter 3

_**Fireworks of Death**_

Bakura sat next to his Hikari on the crowded field. Ryou had confiscated the sparkler things that Bakura had stolen off of some young child, saying he wasn't mature enough to handle them. It made him feel better that Malik had confiscated His Yami's too.

They had gone to the United States for another Duel Monsters Tournament, which, much to Bakura's dismay, the blasted pharaoh had won. It didn't help that Ryou had invited him and his midget hikari to join them at the "fireworks," or whatever Ryou had called them.

The white haired yami was hoping they were as loud as his hikari had made them out to be, but failed to see what they had to do with the independence of America.

Up on a stage, to the left of them, some old hag was singing some song about the civil war, or whatever, he did not care enough to pay attention. Finally, the annoying lady shut her mouth and got off stage, with some scattered applause from the more polite people in the audience.

Out of nowhere came a loud _CRACK_, and a big flash of colored light appeared in the starry sky.

"HOLY SHIT!" screamed all the yamis, in near unison, never having seen these before. The received astonished looks from people around them, as the hikaris quickly shouted out apologies in broken English, over the sound of the booming fireworks.

After the yami's initial shock, they sat and watched to fireworks, engrossed by all the different types and shapes, and the different sounds that came with them. During the grand finale, Bakura had an idea. One that would require the help from a certain bronzed evil spirit, who happened to be seated right beside him. He whispered something to Marik, which made the insane spirits eyes alight with a mischievous glow.

The two snuck off, heading towards where the fireworks were being set off from. They made their way past a few rent-a-cops, with the help of a little shadow magic of course, and were nearly there when they heard an accusatory cough. They turned to see Yami there; arms crossed and foot tapping, like a mother who had just caught her child sneaking a cookie.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Yami asked, staring inquisitively at the two other yamis.

"Well, if you must know," Bakura, "we are going to get one of theose exploding things to launch up your ass, my dear Pharaoh. Mayber it would finally dislodge that stick you have jammed up there. "

"Yah, or blast you up to those Gods you so adamantly worship," responded Marik.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO!?" Yami shouted back at them. Unfortunately, the former pharaoh's shouting alerted the police patrolling the area.

As the Hikaris were wondering about, trying to find where their yamis had gone to, a police man approached them.

"Excuse me, but I think we found some relatives of yours trying to steal some fireworks," the cop said, as two others came over, escorting the three yamis.

As the white and blonde haired lighter halves started scolding their yamis, Yugi looked up at Yami. "Even you, Yami. I thought better of you…" He trailed off, eyes large and sad looking.

Yami stared at him, stammering, "B-b-but I didn't… I was just going to stop them, I SWEAR!"

"And now you're LYING to me? What have they done to you!" Yugi exclaimed, pointing a finger at the other two yamis. "I'm not letting you out of your soul room for TWO WHOLE WEEKS when we get back to Japan! DO NOT ARGUE WITH ME YAMI!"

_**The End**_

_Sorry it is a little late, but feel free to review, or flame… and happy fourth to those here in the states._


End file.
